Back to Before the Beginning
by thingies
Summary: Daniel and Jack reduced to teenage size...Are, Jack aswell I here you gasp!
1. Chapter 1

Well folks, here it is. My first fic! You don't know me from Adam obviously, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh...and a big thankyou to my Beta, Annie, she saved me from myself!

Daniel

Soooo… Here I am…a teenager. Again!

I have to say this all sucks!

Sam says they'll change me back but I have serious doubts about that.

I have had to move in with her. That was a bit of a blow too. My own stuff, well, what I could fit in, is crammed into her spare room. She's been great really. She lets me have my own space and she tries **not** to treat me how I look (currently, 14 years old). I'm grateful for that at least. It doesn't always work though. Sometimes my teenage mind gets the better of me and I have the odd…tantrum! I don't like that…the lack of control. It's very…challenging. I also have the overwhelming urge to lie in. (Not that unusual, but I've always been very driven, to work, and achieve.) I also find myself arguing about things that…I am…wrong about. It's just not me, not 'the me' that I know. Sam seems to understand but I don't. I'm still really struggling but then it's only been two weeks.

I've been to my apartment. Sam, Teal'c and me, we packed it up. It seemed, well, it seemed like the right thing to do. Sam said that I can't live alone and Teal'c agreed. General Hammond got quite irate when I tried to point out that I could manage but I don't think that slamming the door to the conference room helped much there. He more or less dragged me back by my shirt collar and told me to stop being unreasonable. I'd shouted a lot before the door-slamming incident. I suppose that didn't do my cause much good either.

'Damn hormones!'

So here I sit, on the bottom of a bunk bed, listening to an 'ipod'. I feel a fool. I haven't been much good at the mountain for the past few weeks either. Mind wanders, I fidget. The coffee just makes it worse. I've already had a lecture from Janet about that!

Sam's made no progress with the technology that caused this. 'Two weeks! It feels like forever!' My grip of my adult side seems to slip a little with every hour that passes. I worry about that. Sam says not to worry. Maybe that accounts for the 'ipod' and the surfing the internet for pointless games. I have a 'Facebook account' now too. I dunno. It keeps me occupied, well, my adolescent side, anyhow. I snicker to myself, my 33 year old self is still mentally kicking my ass for it but my 14 year old me, well, he thinks it's cool.

Arrr! That's the teenage thing again! I have to get a grip!

I need to work, or at least try to but there's the small matter of Jack!

For once, it wasn't me that touched something, it was Jack! He always insisted on fiddling with stuff in my office. I say 'Put it down Jack!' and he just glares and picks up something else.

Juggling! With artefacts! Jesus Christ! What was he thinking of? One minute I was asking him not to do that and the next thing I was lying, face-down, across my desk. Jack was on the floor, in a heap. He came around at the same time as I did. He looked as young as I do, give or take a year, maybe. He was, well, he was shocked and then pissed, really pissed. He didn't say anything to me, apart from asking if I was okay.

I nodded and he called Janet.

Well, that's it in a nutshell. Well, apart from the fact that he's sharing a room with me!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry folks, i forgot to do a pre-amble. Hopefully things will become clearer as to how this might go. Urmmm...please, please leave feedback. Thanks.

**Jack**

Sam's asked me to put the trash out. Hmmmm? My second in command, asking me…to put the trash out! That's rich!

I'm trying to shelter from the storm in the bedroom. She doesn't take to kindly to me calling her Carter at the moment. Actually, if the truth be known, she sent me here. I think she's sick of the back chat. Sent to my room, I'm forty- something for-cryin'-out-loud! I might look 14 but that's not the point!

Daniels lying on the bed below me. He's having a job to talk to me since the accident. I get the occasional 'hi' and 'I'm fine'. That's it really. I dunno what to say anymore. I think he needs to come to terms with stuff a bit. He was really distraught about his apartment; I've never seen Danny like that before. He shouted at the General, real loud. The general actually man handled him. I was shocked. Me, I could understand but Danny?

It was me, I suppose. That'll teach me. Daniel always moans about me fiddling with this stuff. I'm always telling him not to touch when we're off world and yet here we are, because I touched something in his office!

Carter…Sam, I keep forgetting. Anyway, she's really struggling with trying to sort this out. I know she keeps trying to reassure Danny but I got a funny feeling it's all bluff before they break the news that we're stuck like this. We've seen nothing of 'the Asgard', or 'the Tok'ra', or anyone else that may have been able to help. I reckon the big guys have already said they can't do anything and they just haven't told me and Danny yet. Everyone's really kept us in the dark, more for Daniel than me, I think.

I have to say, the whole teenage body thing has its plus points. Better knees, obviously, less aches and pains, more energy and no gray hair! Cool. I think I'm quite 'a looker' really! I've tried winking at Sam but she just frowns at me or tells me off for being cheeky. Oh well, it's worth a try I suppose.

I'm trying to embrace being a kid again and that's caused me a little grief, I have to admit. Sam's let Daniel and me stay at her place with her. Well, she insisted actually but only two bedrooms means bunk-beds. I think maybe we're a bit old for that. Didn't stop me claiming the top bunk, with some force I might add. Daniel just rolled his eyes. Sam laughed though. She commented about the fact that I would have done that as an adult. She was right.

We've closed my house up for now, but Sam says we might have to go there, if we're like this for to long. There's a little more room there than here but she didn't have time to move her stuff and as she's the guardian… for now… we're here.

Danny's books are everywhere and my stuff, well, that's everywhere too. I don't think 'Gameboy's' and 'PS2's' take up as much room as books but maybe I should make more effort to pick up the laundry. Danny's much better at that than me. He doesn't pick up my stuff on principle though and Sam moans. I just have more important things to do, like playing hockey and stuff. I have to make the most of it after all, don't I?

I do miss being useful at the mountain though. The General asks my opinion on some stuff still, like security and that, but I get more bored than ever now and that means people get annoyed. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing most of the time now, well, I never did but I definitely don't now. I have to say I do use that as an excuse sometimes though.

Earlier in the week, I decided to play a trick on the marines, took their clothes while they were showering. I thought it was hilarious, even Daniel sniggered when I told him and I was hiding in his office. The General wasn't that amused though. He removed me…to his office...by the ear. Owww! That hurt and it was more than a little embarrassing, being dragged through the SGC, by the ear. I complained to the General that the marines deserved it. He didn't agree, nor did Sam actually. She was kind of… quiet. I think she said something about being 'disappointed'. Well the General shouted and I looked at the floor, couldn't help but smirk…He saw that and put me in the corner, like a kid. He said it was to think about my actions. I did think, for a bit anyway.

Well, half an hour later he let me go with a flea in my ear and a warning to behave. Daniel actually said he saw naked marines in the corridors and he laughed. It was worth it to see Daniel laugh at least.

Anyway, that's my adolescent side. I have to say its overwhelming at times and makes for a great excuse. I know, I know, I should think of my team and my friends but I need to laugh otherwise I think I'd cry and that's strictly between you and me.

I am gutted about this, probably for Daniel more, but we've got to move on. I know I'm driving people crazy and Sam's bearing the brunt of me acting up but it's my coping mechanism, for now anyway. I'll make it up to her. She has shouted a lot, at me anyhow.

Well, she says we all need to chat about stuff later and I definitely need to talk to Danny. Otherwise he might kill me in my sleep!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next bit folks, hope you like. More reviews please, I know your there! Should have another part on in the next week and for the reviews that I have got, thanks. I'll try and answer as they come in or just put a thank you note on. A big thank you to my ever patient beta, Annie. Her suggestions have been right on the button and have helped me to keep my focus. I do have another 3 chapters knocking around, I'm just fiddling with them. Sorry! Thanks again. NatXxX

Sam

Holy Hannah! I've just looked in 'The Colonel's' and Daniel's bedroom. Ohhh… Jack, it's Jack! I'm really struggling with that. The General said we can't wander around calling each other sir and Colonel. I have to say, the whole concept's not so hard to get my head around when he's being such an unholy terror! How did his parents not kill him the first time around?

I should have expected this but it's getting worse, not better. Daniel's withdrawing into himself a little more every day, and The Col… Jack, well, he's just pushing all the time. The incident with the marines; I was so angry I couldn't even speak! We still need to talk about that.

We need to all talk about a lot of things. I'm not even sure about their memories anymore. They seem to be less prevalent and the whole adult reasoning, that seems to be slipping away. Daniel has voiced his concerns to me about it and I've tried to reassure him. Janet says she's not surprised and that I should just carry on the way I'm going.

Surely Daniel can't get as bad as Jack? No, no, that's not in his nature, although I did see him laughing with Jack about the marines. I hope Daniel told him it was a bad idea but I've got a funny feeling that he didn't. He's been on his laptop a lot; I've glanced at it, just to see what he's doing. Daniel… 'A Face-book Account'? Not work? Yes, well, between that and the 'Ipod' and the long silences I think I've got two opposite ends of the teenage spectrum here, but Daniel does appear to question what he does. I don't think Jack does? Who knows?

I know that the whole 'feeling sorry for them' has to change though. I'm fairly sure that's where I've been getting it wrong. I think I thought ' Ah well, they'll be back to them selves in a few weeks, I'll just let them get on with their own thing. We'll just all be together for a bit.' What I didn't count on was the whole 'teenager thing'. Their memories, yes, and smaller bodies are one thing but this hormonal mischief, arguing and silences is another. No real fighting as yet. I think that may come though, when Daniel really gets his bearings.

Jack! His laundry, the mess! In fairness to Jack, Daniel's mess seems to have gotten worse too.

I've tried to respect their privacy and treat them like adults. It's not working; we need ground rules. I hate the fact that I only ever seem to shout at Jack. He's so pushy and unreasonable. I don't think that that helps Daniel either.

Yep, we definitely need rules and I have to enforce them. This is so hard. They're my friends and colleagues and I suppose for that reason I have to approach this from the point of view that I am, actually, the adult here and they're not anymore. God, this stinks!

The general took me aside today and pointed out that he couldn't tolerate Jack's pranks, and there have been others, not as bad as the marines though! Thankfully. He has asked me to talk to them both and then report back to him. He's really concerned and deep down he knows that neither of them are going to take much of an active part in the SGC, not for a while at least. I think we're working up to breaking it to them, although I don't think they'll find it as much of a blow as he thinks, not with the behavioral changes that I have seen in both of them. That just brings me back to wondering about their memories again. Maybe they are losing them, little by little. The way that they are now, they're not the people that I remember, not really. They are still Jack and Daniel, but they don't seem to have the concerns about the work that we do anymore. I think that I need to talk to Janet too about that.

We've contacted everyone that we can think of. Nobody seems able to help. There's been a lot of 'umming and arrring', but no real answers. 'The As'gard' may have something in a few weeks; although they were quick to point out that it was in no way a sure thing. That says to me they can't do anything. Call me a kill joy but there you go. I've looked at the technology and I have no idea. They just look like rocks, feel like rocks, what can I say? No energy being emitted, nothing to go on. I don't see what else I can do? I'll carry on my investigations but I'm running out of options fast.

And now, I'm standing here, looking through the door to their room. They've gone to the store now. I can't even see the floor! The beds are covered in stuff, there's even pants hanging from the light fitting! I'm not even stepping over the threshold, they can sort this out. I have to be firm. Maybe The General's stance is more the way to go after all?

Yep, I need to talk to them, seriously, and then maybe to Janet. She's a mom and she's good with 'the looks'. I need to enlist Teal'c's help more too. He hasn't really said much, maybe because I've tried to take it all on myself. Maybe I've shut him out of this situation a bit. I think he wants to help, I just haven't let him. I have to admit, help is definitely required.

Maybe The General can give me some tips too?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooo everyone, the next bit!!! This is a break away from the POV thing. Some character interaction. It's the start of the 'how do we deal with this' I suppose. See what you think. I have some more parts complete, although they are situations rather than plot driven. I'm gonna flit around a bit. So I apolagise if it annoys anyone, but its some laughs, I hope!

Luv to here what you think and any suggestions, Enjoy!

The Infirmary

Sam had been asked to take Jack and Daniel to the infirmary for some follow up tests after the initial checks that had been carried out when the incident had originally happened. There had been much moaning and groaning when she had eventually told them where they would be going.

"Sam, why do we have to go to the infirmary again? I thought that Janet had said that we were fine when this first happened?" Daniel looked up at Sam as they walked down the corridor towards the infirmary.

"Yeah, Danny has a point. We don't wanna be poked and prodded by Janet again. She always wants our blood, literally!" Jack trailed behind playing with a yoyo that he had obviously found in his old desk the last time he'd been in there.

"Look, guys..." Sam glanced around and took in the sight. Daniel was glancing down at his 'Ipod', fiddling with it with one hand and his other hand was in the pocket of his jeans. Jack wasn't looking were he was going at all and nearly walked into Sam. "Jack! Look where you're walking, will you." He glanced up and grinned at her, starting to take in what she was saying. "Janet has asked for these follow up tests, it isn't me. We have to be sure that you're okay, that's all."

Jack sidled up next to her and put his yoyo in his pocket. "I s'pose it's not all bad. There's some really nice nurses in there at the moment, Danny." Jack grinned and Daniel caught onto what he was saying and smiled back, shaking his head as he looked back at his 'ipod'.

"Jack! I'm warning you! Do not give them any trouble, do you understand?! I have no qualms about leaving you completely in Janet's hands!" Sam was frowning at him now as they entered the infirmary.

"Okay, okay! I was only joking, gee! A guy can't even make an innocent comment anymore!" Jack was still grinning, which unnerved Sam slightly. She would have liked a quiet day, but this obviously wasn't going to turn out to be one.

Jack did consider that upsetting Janet at any time was never a good thing, but he had excuses, well, at least what he thought were well formulated excuses. He got his yoyo back out and stood with Daniel while Sam went to find Janet to tell her that they had arrived.

Sam found Janet in her office, reviewing some files. "Hi, Sam, how are you? Are they still driving you crazy?" Janet smiled and indicated for Sam to take a seat. Janet glanced outside at the boys who had once been her colleagues.

"Well, Janet, I wanted to talk to you about that. I know that I've mentioned about their ability to reason things out and you've said that, although they have their memories, they essentially have a teenage mind and hormones and that that will inevitably affect them, but I'm worried. I'm starting to wonder if their memories are in tact. Daniel can be so withdrawn and he only acts like the Daniel I remember a small amount of the time now. Jack, well, he's Jack. It's hard to tell, he was always the embodiment of a child in an adult's body a lot of the time anyway, but he still seems too adolescent. It seems to be getting worse. I have tried to talk to them, but it's a touchy subject." Sam looked a little upset, so Janet offered to get Jack and Daniel off to a CAT scan for a start, so that they could have time to talk.

A nurse came to take them to the department and Janet saw the inevitable wink that Jack gave Daniel before indicating the nurse's behind. Janet stepped into the door way and leaned forward holding onto the doorframe while she shouted at Jack as he followed the nurse. "Jack O'Neill! I'm watching you and if you give my staff any problems you'll have me to answer to! Do you understand?"

Jack turned, gave a little shrug as he smiled and shouted back "Come on, doc! Who d'ya take me for?" He then disappeared around the corner. Daniel appeared to have turned beet-red and was obviously trying not to be seen as he hurried to catch the nurse up.

Janet returned to her chair and smiled at Sam. "He's incorrigible! How do you manage Sam?" Sam gave a weak smile and Janet continued. "If they are losing their memories, the CAT scan might help to show a change in their brain formation, but the only real way I can tell is if I talk to them. I'll try to be 'not too obvious'. I would even go so far as to suggest a talk with Dr McKenzie, if I thought that they would co-operate."

"Some how Janet, I don't think they would., I would imagine that their co-operation with him now is less likely than when they were adults."

"I know. Well, I'll see what I can do, but if I have to refer them, so be it, okay?" Janet frowned, knowing fine well that Sam was making a valid point. If they were losing their memories, she was sure that she could ascertain that without to much of a problem.

"Okay, as long as I know what I'm dealing with. If they have regressed that much then maybe I won't feel so bad… That sounds horrible, doesn't it, but it's like kicking them when they're down, being all parental, especially if they have all their old life in there and in tact."

"I understand, Sam, its okay. Now have you got any other concerns about their physical wellbeing or anything else?" Janet gave a broad reassuring smile.

"Well… no. This was my biggest concern. I don't want to be treating them like kids, but they leave me no choice sometimes. They argue, their room looks like a tip and it's getting worse; if there's trouble, Jack's there and in the last week or so, Daniel hasn't been that far behind. Daniel's been doing some work, but to nothing like the degree he used to. He's so easily distracted, and distracted by Jack. I just don't know what to do, Janet." Sam was looking at Janet pleadingly now.

"Sam, don't panic. I think you should treat them how you feel is appropriate for their behaviour. If it's 'the old them' bubbling over, then treat them as you always would have done, but when they act as adolescents then your reaction needs to be appropriate. We will all back you up, Sam, and you need to explain to them why you are reacting the way you are. I trust your judgement and so do the General and Teal'c." Janet was now patting Sam's hand across the desk.

Sam seemed a little more at ease now.

"Thanks, Janet. I know you're right, I'm really grateful for this." Sam stood and moved towards the door. "I'll wait for your results. There's a meeting at 1500 this afternoon. Will you be okay with them?" Sam now smiled broadly, as Janet nodded and mirrored Sam's look. "I'll be fine. I can handle the terrorists! I'll let you know when we're done."

Sam gave a little wave and made her way through the infirmary to the exit. Janet went back to her desk and collated the tests that she needed to carry out and all was quiet for a while.

oOo

About an hour later, Janet was deep in thought, completing work that she had needed to get finished in her office, when a nurse knocked at her door, looking rather flushed.

"What is it, Nurse Tyler?" Janet looked up and refocused on the young nurse who had been asked to collect blood samples from Jack and Daniel some 20 minutes previously.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, Doctor Fraiser, but I don't seem to be able to get the blood from Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill." She was rather red now and looking put upon.

"Why on earth not, Nurse, what's the problem?"

"Well… urmmm… every time I get a tourniquet in and turn to get ready to take the blood, I look back and the vials have gone. I must have got out at least five and I don't know quite how to deal with it, Ma'am." The nurse obviously knew that 'the terrors' were giving her the run-around, but she was to afraid to say anything. "And ma'am, one of them pinched me on the behind." The nurse blurted out the fact so very quickly and quietly that Janet hardly heard what she'd said.

Janet stood up. "Okay, I'll sort this out and I apologize now for their behavior." Janet took her clipboard, and fixed her face with her best 'stern doctor' look. As she approached the beds, she could see the two miscreants grinning from ear to ear. At least Daniel was trying to stifle his amused smile, which was more than could be said for Jack.

"Okay, you two, what did I say to you about not giving my staff the run-around?" Janet gave her patented stare.

Jack looked at the bed, obviously still highly amused. Daniel now squirmed a little under Janet's gaze. "I… we… we were just having some fun, that's all, Janet, sorry." He was now trying to push his hands into the front pocket of his hooded top and using the 'puppy dog look'.

Jack butted in to back up his friend "Come on, Doc, give us a break! We were only messing with her." Jack swung his legs, glancing between Janet and his feet.

"Jack! That is not the point. My nurse couldn't do her job and it could have been dangerous, and now I'm going to have to take your blood." She gave Jack a cold stare. Daniel was about to say something, but Janet stopped him with a raised finger. "I want you to sit there, be still and be quiet and both of you can apologisze to the nurse when we've finished. Okay?"

"Yes, Janet," they both drawled. Daniel sighed and went back to his music while Jack had his blood taken.

"Owww! Take it easy, Doc." Jack scowled at her.

"You, young man, are treading a very fine line. If you man handle another nurse again, your backside's mine, understand?" Janet gave him a hard questioning look and raised an eyebrow.

Jack decided that he couldn't deny this latest incursion of the rules and swiftly apologized, giving his best innocent look. He didn't want Janet to be any more annoyed when she stuck Daniel with the needle, after all.

After Janet had made her point with Jack, she went to Daniel and did the last blood test. That went off without a hitch so she decided to take them to her office for a chat to see what she could ascertain, hoping that she would be able to reassure Sam at the meeting.

oOo

The meeting started promptly at 15.00. Jack and Daniel were left in Daniel's office 'with some work to do' they were told, but with strict instructions about behaving themselves. Siler had agreed to check on them at intervals.

They started by going over the physical checks that they had made on the boys. They were all fine and there were no issues as to growth and development. Normal hormone levels… etc… etc. Janet then moved onto the touchier subject of Jack's and Daniel's current memory status.

"As far as I can make out, sir, the recollections of their adult life seems to be some what dim and distant now. They are aware of what they used to do, but it's fragmented and they have to dig around a lot for the details. They obviously know the here and now, and us, but are very much coming to consider us as 'the adults' in their life and not their equals. I think that this is why Sam has seen such a marked change in their behavior." Janet was glancing up from her notes and taking in the looks from around the table.

"So, I was right then, they are more altered than we thought. Do you think this will carry on?" Sam was clasping her hands together in front of her with nearly white knuckles.

"I really couldn't tell you, Sam, I think the detail is there, but their priorities have changed in relation to their reasoning and hormone levels and therefore, what they were, has been tucked away. Maybe it's their minds' way of protecting them from the confusion of the change or it's the technology." Janet shuffled her papers and then closed her file.

"If there are any further changes, all I can suggest is that they see Dr McKenzie and we all know that probably won't be very productive. I honestly think all we can do is watch and wait, and treat them with reference to their behavior. I can't believe that either would have any qualms about saying something if they thought it was inappropriate. Have either seemed put out when you've had to chastise them or give them some ground rules?"

"Well, no. It's been pretty hard work really, any of their previous considerations seem to have disappeared." Sam looked rather upset, mainly for the further loss of connection with her adult colleagues. "At least I know what I'm dealing with… and they're not dead." She didn't seem to be focusing on anyone or anything particularly when the last comment was made and gave a long sigh.

"No, Major, they're definitely here, with us, and, in fact, I might be the one doing the killing if Jack carries on the way he has been!" The General smiled warmly, which in turn made everyone else grin at his comment. "But to conclude, we haven't heard any more from our alien allies, so I have nothing to add on that point, but before we wrap up, can you advise whether they'll able to work, Dr Fraiser?" General Hammond sounded slightly concerned, as if he didn't want to add pressure where it wasn't required.

"Well, I'd suggest reviewing their job roles if we don't hear something soon, but keep things as they are for now. I think Daniel will do what he can, but his ability to concentrate on the more complex work has been impaired, and therefore, for now, I would just not give him as much to do, so that he doesn't notice. Jack, given the right encouragement could well be of use, but don't hold your breath, General." Janet smiled at the last sentence and so did General Hammond.

"Okay, people, we'll reconvene in two weeks from now to review the situation, unless we hear anything back before then. Major Carter, if you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask… I think we've got our hands full for a while!" The General smiled and got up from the table.

Even Sam was smiling now, which could only be a good thing. She now knew that she really would have to talk to them!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Kids, another bit! I hope that Sam has'nt taken things a bit to far with Jack? See what ya think, as always I luv feedback, suggestions etc... Enjoy people!

The Talk.

Sam had decided to get in some pizzas and soda. She hadn't told the boys, they'd taken to their room. Daniel was reading (a book thank god!) while listening to his music and Jack was playing on his newly acquired PSP. He'd gone and bought it and shown Sam with great enthusiasm and then disappeared. Apparently he had 'Medal of Honor' on it or some such game. 'That was definitely Jack' Sam had thought. She'd smiled at that, he'd been really pleased. That was about 2 hours ago and all had been quiet. So she was eternally grateful, for that at least.

Sam had decided that she wouldn't just rant and rave at them when they returned from the mall. She would have 'the talk' that she'd been thinking of. She could broach the subject that way. It wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done. She thought that maybe if they could relax and chat altogether, then they would talk to her and maybe listen to her too. They hadn't done this yet, sitting down and eating together, not at her house. She'd left them to it up to now but she also knew they were living on rubbish, even Daniel, so that would have to change too. She wanted proper meal times and she needed to learn to cook!

"Jack, Daniel," she called from the living room as she accepted the pizza delivery and paid the driver.

Sam wandered over to the dining table and placed the boxes on a mat to stop the heat from seeping through. She'd been shopping earlier in the day and bought more healthy stuff, like fruit and veg, fresh meat, smoothies and fruit juice. The soda would just be for tonight. She didn't usually keep much in with being at the Mountain most of the time and she'd let it go on like that, until now, Times were changing!

She was heading to the kitchen and noticed that there was no movement from the boys room. She wandered down the corridor and peaked around they're door. 'Ewww' she thought, 'that makes me shudder!'. Her eyes drifted over the mess to the two bodies lying on the beds.

"Hey you guys, I've got pizza and soda in. I thought we could eat together. We haven't done that yet. I've got both of you your favourite pizzas." She smiled at them and indicated the direction to the food.

Jack tilted his head on the pillow and rested his PSP on his chest. He was smiling, his big brown eyes twinkling at her. "Cool, Sam! Can I just finish this level and then I'll be out?"

He moved to go back to his game and Sam sighed internally. "Well, I'd really like you and Daniel to get the drinks and plates out and set the table. The food's here and it will get cold."

Then Daniel noticed her at the door. He took his earphones out and put his book down. "Hey, Sam, what's up?" He was starting to sit up now and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I actually called you for dinner, Daniel, we have pizza and soda, I'd like us to sit together and talk. I've just told Jack that I wanted you two to do the table and drinks." She was starting to get a little flustered now but was holding onto her temper.

"I'm not really hungry Sam. I'll just read my book, if that's okay?" Daniel moved to lay back down on the bed.

That was it, Sam was getting annoyed now. "No!" she exclaimed, not quite shouting. Two pairs of large round eyes looked at her, their expressions a little shocked. "I want both of you out and setting the table as I've asked, you will both eat, you will not read or play a game. You will talk to me. We need to get things sorted out!" Sam now stood, hands on hips.

Jack had dropped his PSP and now sat on the edge of the bed. Daniel was definitely getting up and heading towards the door. He glared at Sam a little but didn't say anything as he passed her.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot," Jack muttered as he slid from the top of the bed.

Sam stood there and shouted, just a little. "Jonathon O'Neill! Don't push me! I've had about as much of you and your lip as I can take. I've tolerated you and your snide remarks but it stops, right now!" Jack just stood looking at her, a little taken a back. She'd always been a bit apologetic and…well…just frowned, shouted, yes, but never like that. She'd never used his whole name…whoa! "And if I hear another word from you, you won't see that PSP for a week. I will confiscate it. You got me?" Jack continued to stare, still stunned. 'Okay, new side of Sam, maybe he should take this seriously.' "Yes, ma'am," he muttered and slunk by her, apparently heading to the kitchen.

Sam stood in the doorway. 'Well that had worked' she thought. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 'Maybe I can do this, I'm being too soft'. She headed out to the dining table to find the boys doing as they'd been asked, albeit it a little sheepishly and quiet. 'Right', she thought, 'we'll sit and eat, I'll clear the air and we'll get down to business.'

A few moments later they all sat at the table. Sam noticed that both boys were staring into their food and not making eye contact. "All right," Sam said "Lets not start like this, I want to talk, okay?" Both Jack and Daniel looked up at her and she smiled back at them.

"You gonna carry on the whole Mom routine?" Jack ventured, still scowling a little.

"Ya think?" Sam grinned back.

They all laughed a little at that and carried on eating.

When they'd eaten and everyone had helped to tidy away. (Sam mentally noted that). She went into the kitchen. "So guys, how's it going?"

Daniel mumbled "Okay" as he loaded the dishwasher and Jack was putting the leftover pizza in the fridge. "Yeah, I'm good, Sam. How are you?"

"Come and sit down, both of you." Sam indicated the living room. Both Jack and Daniel eyed her suspiciously. "Come on, guys, it's not that bad. I just want to talk. There are things that need to be said and we have to have some house rules, for all our sakes."

Jack sucked in air at this between his teeth and Daniel looked a little taken a back. They still followed Sam and sat on the sofa with her, however. Jack was about to say something but Sam stopped him with a raised finger. "You can have your say in a minute Jack. I need to say some stuff first. You're not going to like all of it, but it has to be said and then you can tell me how you feel and what you think. Okay?" She looked at both, who sat looking a little deflated but watching her intently, none-the-less. They nodded and Sam continued.

"I know how hard this must be for you guys and you have my full support. You both know that you're my friends and colleagues, but at the moment, you're also my responsibility." They both looked ready to say something at that but Sam ploughed on. "Everyone's really concerned about both of you, you know that, but we have also concluded you both have more adolescent traits, far more than we thought you would. You are both essentially the people that we know and love, but you're also teenagers and we can't deny how much that has become apparent in the last few weeks." At this point she glared at Jack, who seemed to find his feet quite interesting at exactly that moment. Daniel still looked on, listening to every word, starting to self-hug. "Anyway, for my part, for a start, at least, I've decided that you have to do your bit around the house, both of you. Nobody's offered and I put that down to the whole 'teenage thing' so now I issue chores, okay? We'll decide who and what later." Now they both looked up. "You also have to keep your room tidy." That caused Daniel to scowl at Jack. "And that's both of you, there's an equal amount of both your stuff strewn around the place. It nearly gave me heart attack when I looked in earlier. Lastly, we're going to eat together every evening. Well, as much as possible, proper food too." Now they both looked at each other and then at Sam again.

"Your gonna cook?" ventured Jack

"Yes Jack, for you two I'll learn, but we can take turns. Daniels pretty good too."

Jack frowned and Daniel rolled his eyes. "Kids in the kitchen, Sam, is that such a good idea?" Jack was grinning now.

"Jack, don't!" she warned, raising her eyebrows.

"I guess, for me, that's it for now. Other stuff will happen as we go along, okay?" Sam smiled.

She didn't dare broach the subject of the SGC, for now. She'd let the general do that.

"You're treating us like kids then?" Daniel grumbled almost beneath his breath.

"Well, yes Daniel, I suppose I am. I don't know what else to do. You both seem to be in that place. I'll talk to you as adults, friends and equals but both of you need to act and behave like it."

"So I'm suffering because Jack's such an idiot?" Daniel was talking to the floor and Jack looked distinctly put out. "Hey, Danny, there was no need for that!"

"Well, it's true Jack! You pull the stunts and get into trouble and now they think I'm as bad as you are!" Daniel stood up and was glaring at Jack as he pushed on his glasses.

"Okay, you two!" Sam exclaimed, seeing this was getting a little heated. "It's both of you, not just Jack, Daniel, and we have to be able to live together."

Unfortunately, it was too late for peacemaking. Jack had already hit Daniel on the lip and Daniel was about to retaliate when Sam stepped in, pulled them apart, and shouted, "This is exactly what I mean, both of you. You're not like this, not as adults. Now stop, both of you!"

.Daniel pulled away and with a flurry of arms and legs headed back towards his room "I won't be tarred with the same brush as him!" he shouted as the door slammed.

"Oh-for-cr…" Jack started to exclaim but Sam cut him off. "No, Jack!" she shouted "What the hell did you do that for? Why did you hit him?"

"He's making out like it's all my fault!" Jack exclaimed.

Sam looked at him and had the sudden urge to hold him; he looked miserable, wretched and more than a little lost. "Well, Jack, in his eyes, it is your fault. You need to talk to him and you need to control yourself. You need each other a lot and you're stronger than Daniel. He needs you as much as you need him. Go and talk to him and at least be brothers in arms. I'm sorry about the other stuff but I have to do something. Do you understand?"

"I suppose," he whispered "And I'm sorry." Jack looked…very young, she thought. "For everything," he said quietly. "You're right, I can't promise to be an angel, but I'll try to do better. I'm afraid even my adult side eggs me on sometimes."

"Okay," said Sam as she patted him on the shoulder. She didn't think the hugging thing would be accepted. "I think you need to repeat that in a few other places too though, including the SGC." She smiled. He started to walk back towards the bedroom and Sam called after him. "But for hitting Daniel, your PSP for a week." She was holding her hand out now, looking a bit stern.

"Oh no, Carter, you can't!" Jack turned and raised his voice a little, looking defiant.

"Oh yes, Jack, I can. There will be consequences for this stuff. Now go and get it, and then talk to Daniel!" Sam couldn't help a little smile touching the corners of her mouth.

Jack was obviously muttering as he left the room. He dutifully came back with his beloved game and Sam overheard him, not long after that, talking and apologizing to Daniel. All went quiet then, so she decided to leave them to it for a bit.

oOo

A little later Daniel came out and sat with Sam. Sam looked at his split lip. It wasn't that bad. "You okay, Daniel?" she asked.

He looked at her and there was definitely sadness in his eyes.,

"I'm really struggling with this, Sam. I'm finding it hard to work, I can't concentrate. I want to sleep, and just play on the computer, and listen to my music. My adult mind is fighting my actions with every step. I've spoken to Jack and we're okay now, I think. He's feeling the same way, but you know Jack."

Sam nodded and continued to listen intently. This was the first time he'd really talked to her.

"Our adult selves understand what you're saying. The kid bit is pissed and that's the gut reaction, so I apologize in advance for any more tantrums. Just for the record though, I'm okay, not one hundred percent happy, but okay." He smiled and touched Sam's arm.

"That's good, Daniel, I'm sorry about earlier and you know you can always talk to me, right?"

He nodded and smiled.

Sam hugged him, and to her surprise, Daniel readily accepted it. "Are you turning in now?" Sam looked at him expectantly.

"Is that a request?" he asked "Its only 10.30." Sam raised her eyebrows. At that Daniel stood, huffed a little then said good night. "I'll tell Jack," he said as he left.

Well, as expected Jack came out and complained and Sam shouted 'Bed!'. He did actually retreat without saying anything else at that point.

'Thank god for that' thought Sam as she curled up on the sofa to watch TV. 'What on earth made me volunteer for this?'


	6. Chapter 6

Two at a time folks...grins arrrrr, I here you say. Well, these were waiting for the adjoining chapter to be betaed, so here it is. It's a little situation, to throw into the mix. I really liked writing this, it made me laugh! Sighs I spose i better go and finish the next chapter.

Ohhh and I'm on my knees now Looking up from the very uncomfortable place on the floor, please review!! I've enabled so anybody can review and i will answer those that do, thanks, hugs everyone:))

Early Mornings

Sam had to go into the SGC early, 0600 early. That meant she needed to be out the door by 0515. That meant she had to have Jack and Daniel out of bed at least half an hour before that. You can see were we're going with this I can imagine.

0414

"JAAAACK, DAAANIEL! GET OUT OF BED NOW PLEASE." Sam stood at their door and bellowed for effect. It was dark outside. There was a disgruntled grumble from each bed. "Okay, boys." Sam wandered over and shook each t-shirt clad shoulder that now revealed themselves as both bodies rolled away from her towards the wall. "You have to get up now and get ready."

"Go 'way." The two grumbled more or less in union.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes and then I'm dragging you out, and that's a promise!"

Sam turned to leave the room, as she got to the door, Jack rolled over and croaked, "For cryin' out loud, Carter ca—" She quickly turned back and flicked the light switch on as she did so. This only served to cause more groaning. "Jack! I won't tell you again, get up now! No arguments!" With that she left to get coffee and wait for her charges to get a move on.

"Well, that went well," Jack muttered as he retreated further under the covers.

Daniel hadn't moved, except to pull a pillow over his head. "Jack? Why do you do that to Sam?" he enquired sleepily. "You only wind her up, now she'll be real grouchy before we even get started!"

"Ya think!" Jack retorted from beneath the covers as he closed his eyes.

A minute later all that could be heard was muffled snores.

0425

"Teal'c, hi, thanks for doing this, come in. Do you want a coffee?" Sam, having had some very difficult mornings with her boys, had decided to take her own advice and recruit the assistance of the 'family Jaffa'. Teal'c had been briefed on the mission and would be watching them when they got to the SGC so that there would be no problems for today at least.

The background for the current situation was as follows. They seemed to have started with a routine on most mornings, early or not. Sam would go in and call them, they didn't get up… they didn't get up… etc… etc, and so it went on. She was usually reduced to empty threats about getting the General in to get them up, or Teal'c and finally she'd pull the quilts off them(closing her eyes of course) and put them in the next room, so they had to get up. This usually caused arguments, shouting, and then long silences in the car to the SGC. 'Not a good start to the day' Sam had deduced on many an occasion.

Once they had arrived after one of these episodes, everyone would be treated to Jack's back chat and Daniel's surliness or tantrums for the rest of the morning. The general was starting to lose the will to live. His exact words had been, "If they can't be kept in line, I'll take things into my own hands." Sam thought the General had his own idea of 'keeping them in line'. He'd already had Jack or Daniel brought to him by various disgruntled SGC personnel. Usually a bit of 'stern talking to' and 'or being given timeout in a boringly, empty storage room when things got desperate seemed to do the trick, but the General was steadily losing patience.

So, here was Teal'c on a mission to prevent one of these episodes, on this occasion, at least. "I will not take any refreshment, MajorCarter. I will go and recover O'Neill and DanielJackson from their sleeping quarters; we will then leave and have morning refreshments at the SGC. Where is their room located?" Teal'c stood just inside the hallway with a very small smile touching his lips.

Sam actually considered the fact that the Jaffa was going to enjoy this. "Um, well, Teal'c, just give me a minute to collect my things and get the boys clean clothes from the laundry so that they can change when we get there. You can go and get them, is that okay?"

"Agreed, MajorCarter, I will await your return." The Jaffa stood with his arms behind his back and gave Sam the familiar nod. Sam rushed away, slightly taken aback but pleased that she would get to work early for once.

0445

On her return, the Jaffa went into battle. Sam decided that it would be prudent to stay out of the way. From the sounds of the shouting coming from the room, Teal'c had literally manhandled the two desperados from their beds.

"Teal'c? Teal'c! Put me down, what do you think you're doing; I'll never forgive you for this! Let me at least get my Ipod!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing 'T'. Teal'c! For crying out loud! Will you cut it out!"

"I believe that MajorCarter has requested that you get up ad as you have not carried out her wishes I have volunteered to remove you from this room and put you in the motor vehicle so that she can transport you to Cheyenne Mountain on time. If I hear any more complaints, I will ensure that you are taken directly to General Hammond on your arrival, for punishment."

Sam noted that after Teal'c's speech, there was no further shouting. Well, actually, no further noise. Then they emerged, one teenager tucked under each arm of the large Jaffa, firmly grasped around their waist. As Teal'c walked by, and Sam grabbed the keys to lock the door, both Daniel and Jack scowled at her.

Jack uttered one further disgruntled statement "Oh pu-leeze!"

Sam saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow and tighten his hold. "Okay, okay," Jack huffed. "I'll be quiet."

Sam noted at least they both had sweat pants and t-shirts on; the mornings were very chilly at this time of year!

As Sam grabbed their boots, and the bag with their clothes in it, she smiled with satisfaction that maybe her threats wouldn't be seen as empty anymore!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

This is a little interlude to my story for Christmas. Thanks to my Beta, Annie. Hope you all like and feedback kids!!

Family Ties

"Jack, you awake?"

"Uh huh." Jack grumbled a barely audible reply as he rolled over and noticed Daniel's fair hair dangling over the edge of the upper bunk.

"I've been thinking, Jack."

Yawning, Jack smiled up at Daniel "Well, there's a surprise."

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed, "This is serious, Jack. It's Christmas next week, and we oughta get Sam and Teal'c something."

"Hey, aren't they supposed to get us something? We are the kids in this little situation, ya know."

Jack had slowly gotten up and was sitting on the edge of the bed, ruffling the back his hair. Daniel continued to eye him with disbelief.

"I was only joking, Danny. You're right. Got any ideas?"

There was bump in front of Jack as Daniel slid from the top bunk, without using the ladder.

Jack grinned at Danny as he stretched his arms towards the ceiling. "You enjoying my bunk then, Danny?"

Going into full 'Daniel arm-waving mode', Jack watched his friend's rebuttal.

"You know I was tired of listening to the bed squeak, while you fidgeted! It's hard enough to get some sleep as it is, Jack, without that. It's only f—."

Jack cut him off with a gentle punch on the arm, "Okay, okay, Danny! Don't get so defensive. I only commented cause you wouldn't entertain being up there a few months ago when this first happened!"

Daniel nearly fell over, as he only had one foot half in his pants. He frowned at Jack until he heard the end of his sentence. Stopped in his tracks, he stared at his feet while he spoke wistfully.

"Yeah… when this happened… I'd forgotten."

Jack could see the wrinkles of thought forming in Daniel's brow, as his friend finished dressing and reached over, snagging his glasses from the set of drawers. "Do you remember Jack… before…? I mean… us, before this. I know… I know it's there, but I forget."

Jack had started dressing himself as he replied. "Yeah… and no, Danny… I suppose, sometimes. It's hard to explain. The one thing that I do know is, that we're here, now, and you're as good a brother as I could want. Well, I certainly think of you as my brother." Pulling his T-shirt over his head, as he made the muffled declaration of brotherhood, Jack didn't realise how intently Daniel was watching him.

Looking up from where he now searched for socks and expecting a reply, Jack saw Daniel, with his mouth slightly ajar, staring at him, apparently speechless.

"Danny?"

"I… I dunno what to say, Jack."

"What? What's up? What d'I do?" Jack continued to scrabble around on the floor, looking for socks.

"You said that you think of me as your brother, Jack! I've never had a sibling and I've never thought about it. I suppose we are like brothers, but you saying that…" he paused and looked down.

Realising the impact of the comment, Jack looked up from his sock search and watched his friend's reaction.

Tears burned the corners of Danny's eyes as he turned and walked to the window, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. "It means a lot, Jack, you saying that… thanks."

Jack smiled and clambered to his feet. He touched Daniel's shoulder as he moved to his side. "Hey, big guy, it's how I feel, and from your reaction, that's how you feel too, huh?"

Daniel nodded into his chest before guardedly smiling back at Jack.

Taking that as an acknowledgement, Jack drew Danny into a bear hug, and for once Danny returned it with force. They patted each other's backs, continuing the reassurance of family ties.

"Brothers, huh?"

"Yeah, Jack, brothers, and a cool Christmas present too."

"What was that about presents for Sam and Teal'c?"

"Jaaack!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stood in her kitchen, in the middle of discussing the possibilities and what lay ahead for Daniel and Jack. She rolled her coffee cup around her hands, chewing the inside of her cheek and watching the now cold coffee swirl around the bottom of the cup.

"I think we're gonna have to move into Jack's house, Teal'c. If we stay here much longer, I think that they're going to kill each other."

Teal'c stood, hardly a recognizable expression on his face and tried to appraise Samantha Carter's feelings and thoughts. She was quite obviously finding the situation a real struggle, but felt an overwhelming obligation to look after them, and he believed, she felt love, for the two boys, that had always been buried in her heart, even as their adult selves.

"I believe that you are finding this situation very difficult, MajorCarter."

"No, Teal'c, it's not that. I just think that we're trying to exist in a space that is too small for a grown woman and two teenage boys. You've seen their room, Teal'c. It's hardly big enough to swing a cat, let alone house two surly teenage boys with completely opposing views on just about everything."

Sam looked at him with obviously tired eyes. Even her soul appeared worn. She'd been trying to work, carry out her normal duties, and trying to figure out what had caused this disaster for months now. Between that and being at home with two demanding moody teenagers, her nerves were more than a little ragged.

Sam placed her coffee cup back on the surface and turned to lean against it with her head hanging down. She scrunched her eyes together and set her jaw.

"Maybe I can't do this, Teal'c, maybe it is too much. I just don't know what to do."

Sam turned back and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm not their mother, Teal'c, I'm they're friend, colleague and confidante and I can't fix this. I thought this would be done and dusted by now. I thought we'd have them back!" Sam felt herself nearly shouting with pent up frustration and anger about a situation she had no control over. The tears started to form in the corners of her already tired eyes and Teal'c knew that something needed to be done before the Major suffered some sort of breakdown.

"I believe, MajorCarter, that the General has offered to take DanielJackson and O'Neill for a few days to give you a break?"

Teal'c continued to observe his friend and wondered whether he should have 'bear hugged' MajorCarter, as his friend O'Neill would have previously done in this sort of situation.

Sam glanced back up at her friend with a weak, watery smile.

"I know he made the offer, Teal'c, but I'd feel like I was betraying their trust. I really like having them here and I don't want them to feel like a burden while their minds are in such a delicate state."

"Have you considered asking them, MajorCarter? It would also give us the opportunity to move your belongings into O'Neill's house and to catch up on some much needed rest."

Sam realized that maybe she was taking too much upon herself, especially after Teal'c's matter of fact statement. She still felt riddled with guilt, but agreed to ask the boys their opinion.

"Okay, Teal'c, I'll ask them, but I'm not going to push them into doing something that they don't want to do. I at least owe them that much."

Sam smiled and turned back to the food she'd started to prepare earlier, before the coffee and the conversation had kicked in.

"You wanna stay for lunch, Teal'c? I have enough extra and I'm sure Jack and Daniel would be over the moon to see you here."

"I would be honored, MajorCarter. Are DanielJackson and O'Neill present?"

Teal'c was starting to pass an apprising eye over the residence. He noted that it seemed extremely quiet for a building that contained his young friends.

"Oh yeah, yeah.I think they're playing chess or something in their room. I tend not to look to hard when they're quiet." She laughed as she waved her salad spoon in the direction of the bedrooms.

oOo

While Teal'c and Sam chatted, the two teenagers in question sat, cross- legged, on the floor in their room. They were surrounded, by crumpled clothes and old Coke cans, bundles of quilts hanging from unmade beds, and discarded, smelly Duffs sneakers.(Both Jack and Daniel had decided that a bit of skate boarding wasn't beyond their expertise.)

"Come on, Jack!," Daniel taunted. "Are you gonna make a move or what? You've been ages!"

"Well, if you'd stop that infernal tapping on the bed, maybe I could concentrate!" Jack fired back the words while scrubbing his hand through his hair.

"You know you can't win now, Jack, you haven't won a game in over a week!"

Jack bit his bottom lip and moved his queen with one swift swipe of his hand. He looked up at Daniel and hit him with a glare that was fit to kill.

Daniel grinned back with that knowing look that Jack hated. With out so much as a second glance, Daniel snatched up his castle and planted it firmly in front of Jack's king. "Checkmate!" he shouted "You're such a push over, Jack!"

With that, Daniel giggled and leapt to his feet, well aware that his pursuer would be hard on his heels.

Jack, taken aback by the accusation, stared at the board with disbelief. He slapped his hand firmly on the edge and the pieces catapulted into the air. "Daniel, you—" he spluttered as he spied his opponent making a hasty exit. Scrambling to his feet, Jack all but bellowed his retort. "Danny, I'm gonna kill ya!"

Jack lunged and made a grab for his escaping prey, only to miss as Daniel used the doorframe to catapult himself down the hallway. Scrabbling to get purchase on the clothes-covered floor, Jack managed to lurch into the hallway in hot pursuit of the object of his revenge. Hearing Danny's heavy footsteps heading into the kitchen, Jack homed in, charging into the kitchen and searching for the missing archaeologist. Seeing jean-clad legs hiding behind Sam and continued giggling emitting from behind her back, Jack made a beeline to take out the object of his mission. That was until Jack realized that he was suddenly hanging a good foot off the floor.

Jack carried out a brief overview of his situation and realized that there would be no escape from the large, muscled Jaffa who currently held him at arms length by the scruff of his neck, unless he did some very fast talking.

"Uh, hi, big guy, how's it goin'?" Jack attempted nonchalant conversation, while feeling his hoody tighten under his arms, watching his sock clad feet dangle, and listening to the gentle chuckles of Sam and Daniel.

"It is going very well, O'Neill. Do you have any explanation for threatening death to DanielJackson?" Jack noticed Teal'c's deep rumble reverberated through his very being.

"Hey, I was joking, 'T', I wasn't really going to kill him. It's a figure of speech. Tell him, Danny." Jack turned beseeching eyes to his still chuckling friend.

"I dunno, Jack, you sounded pretty angry." Daniel grinned and looked through his lashes, enjoying the sight of his pursuer dangling in the firm grip of the large Jaffa.

Sam could hardly believe her ears as she realized that Daniel had moved from behind her and gently delivered his retort. She stepped back, still grinning and softly cuffed the back of his head. "Daniel!" she chided gently, the smile evident in her voice.

"I will gladly prevent any harm to your person, DanielJackson. I am very familiar with all forms of Taur'i discipline."

Jack raised large orbs of brown to take in the stoic look on his captor's face. "I-I-I really don't think that will be necessary, Teal'c." Jack gave a worried grin and then turned a newly formed death glare on Daniel.

Daniel smiled again at Jack's inability to form a witty retort, but quickly set about getting 'the Jaffa' to release his spluttering friend. He knew a death glare from Jack when he saw one and if he didn't fear for his personal safety now, he certainly would if he let this little game go on any longer.

"It's okay, Teal'c, we were just messing about, you can let him go." Daniel dug his hands deep into his jeans pockets and scuffed his sock-covered foot on the smooth, wooden kitchen floor. As he glanced down to watch the circle he was slowly forming with his toe, he grinned and quietly uttered his victorious boast. "I beat him at chess again. You know what a bad loser Jack is."

Shaking her head and sighing with disbelief, but grinning nonetheless, Sam batted Daniel's hair again playfully. "Daniel, there was no need for that."

With every ounce of indignation that Daniel could muster he turned and muttered his rebuttal. "He is a bad loser though!"

Seeing the scene play out before him, Teal'c decided to place his friend back on the floor, but felt it wise not release his grip on the teenager just yet.

"Come on, T, I'm not going to hurt him, we were just messing around, like he said!"

Holding Jack tightly by the shoulder, Teal'c took in the growing look of uncertainty on his friend's face. "I will not release you, O'Neill, until I have your word that you will not harm DanielJackson."

Jack shrunk under the hand and muttered something about archeologists and short life spans. Feeling the grip tighten, he lifted his head and met his captor's stare. "I give you my word, big fella, okay?"

"Very well, O'Neill."

With that, Teal'c let him go, and Sam and Daniel giggled once again. Jack pulled at his now stretched 'O'Neill hoody', one of his current most prized possessions.

"Go a little easier on the gear next time, T, this is my best hoody."

"I do not understand, O'Neill, what is a hoody?"

"Never mind, T." Jack sighed and continued to reshape his top, before turning a side ways grin on his best friend. "You comin', Daniel? Wanna have another go on those skateboards, buddy?"

Daniel grinned back at his friend. "Okay, Jack, let's go."

Daniel patted Jack on the back re-affirming his friendship and they both scurried off to find their 'skater boy' sneakers, another purchase that Sam had struggled to object to, under the current circumstances.

Realizing what they were doing Sam shouted her direction. "Lunch will be in 20 minutes! Make sure you're back and make your beds be—."

She was cut short by the slamming of the front door.

"See, Teal'c, I might as well be talking to myself, I know their room's a mess without even looking at it!" Sam spoke with exasperation while continuing the task at hand.

"I believe some time with GeneralHammond will do them good and it would also assist with your ability to relax and gain control, MajorCarter."

She turned and smiled warmly at her friend. Teal'c always had a way of putting things convincingly without sounding patronizing. "Yes, Teal'c, I know that you're right, maybe we can talk to them over lunch."

While completing the meal, Sam chatted to Teal'c about the lovely Christmas that they'd all had and how the boys had gone to such trouble to find her a special computer program that she had been looking for. Teal'c had agreed and had commented that all things being considered, they did seem happy and comfortable with each other and that, for both Sam and Teal'c, was the most important thing, especially since they were no closer to finding a solution to this.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my loyal followers **SNORT!** Can I have feedback please?** DOUBLE SNORT! **

Right, sorry for being so blumin long with this...RL's a bummer at the minute! I hope you like. My (stand in beta for this chapter) and another pair of eyes have been flabulous. Thanks Emma and espiecially Lisa.

Now, I mean it folks, hit the button, tell me what ya think, be it good, bad, or indifferent. I even accept annonymous feedback..._It's like a drug, i have to have it...(giggle) _**Enjoy, hugs Nat.

* * *

**

"Carter! Have you completely lost your mind?"

Jack paced around the kitchen, waving his skinny little arms in the air to emphasize his words.

Daniel, however, sat perfectly still, his brow wrinkled in thought as he gamely tried to process what Sam had uneasily suggested.

"George?" he asked, "Me, Jack and George?" Biting his lip thoroughly, the young archaeologist took the astonishing idea far better than his young friend, blinking owlishly and repeating, "Okay, so you mean me, Jack and George?"

Jack muttered sourly under his breath, and shoving Daniel snarled, "Oh, what a load of crock! I'm so not going anywhere, and you can't make me!"

Sam groaned with exasperation, and glaring at her two charges, shook her head slowly. She traced the grain in the table with her finger while mentally trying to collect her scattered thoughts. Sighing despondently, she massaged her temples and looking at the aggressive posture of the young colonel, knew he was bristling for a fight. Huffing, she knew she needed to stand her ground exclaiming sharply "Oh, trust me, you will not win! Can it, Jack and sit your ass down!"

Shocked by Sam's perceptiveness, he jumped, throwing his patented 'what me' look. Scuffing his sneakers on the floor, happy with the irritating squeak they made, reluctantly pulled out a chair throwing himself ungraciously into it. "Whatever, Sam!"

Ignoring the little bit of attitude, recognising it for what is was, she said calmly, "Please, try to understand why. I need time so I can move all the stuff into your house. Besides, it will do us all good to have a break. The General said he's looking forward to having you and Daniel stay for a week or so."

Refusing to be mollified, the boy narrowed his eyes and sniffed, "Pfff, I bet he did." Smiling without any humour, he elbowed Danny, and muttered, "Right!"

Unable to stop the giggle that burst out, Daniel snorted, "Oh, yeah, bet he just can't wait!"

"Excuse me? Something you now want to add, Daniel?" Tweaking Daniel's ear in annoyance, Sam held a warning finger coupled with a steely glare at Jack.

"Hey!" Daniel complained, rubbing his ear and pouting, "That's attached!"

Glancing between the two boys, her eyes glowered with exasperation.

"That's enough, both of you! I was hoping that this would be an adult conversation, but I can see that that supposition was wrong! Do either of you have a good reason why you shouldn't stay with the General for a few days, and I want adult reasons!"

Still feeling a little peeved at having his ear tweaked, Danny relied, "You mean other than the fact Uncle George will probably try to kill us within a day? Besides, all of our stuff is here, and he's got a boring games room."

Eager to add his point of view, Jack added snidely, "He'll expect us to go to bed at seven o'clock!"

Sam placed her hands pointedly on her hips. 'God help me," she thought, "I'm going to kill them!' Exhausted, Sam's moods swayed from feeling guilty and regretful, to nurturing a homicidal tendency. The very fact she and the boys had managed to live together for as long as they had been beyond her comprehension. "Teal'c is right;" she told herself firmly, "I do need a damn break."

"Move your asses! She ordered, nodding her head briskly towards the kitchen door, "I want the both of you to hightail it to your room!" Waving her hand in the air, she added, "I want you to think carefully about how selfish you are being."

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, and intuitively knowing they had pushed Sam too far, Daniel pushed the chair noisily from the table. As he got to his feet, he threw Sam a remorseful look. "Okay, sorry, Sam, course we'll go! It'll be great fun, honest!"

Jack followed Danny from the room, oozing teenage attitude. Glaring over his shoulder, his handsome face was full of petulance and indignation. Sam held his glare coolly, shaking her head with his easy confidence. "Something's," she thought aloud, "never change."

As she watched Jack tugging Daniel's t-shirt, forcing the boy to stumble awkwardly towards the bedroom, she thought General Hammond had put up with a darn sight more from Jack all these years than she had previously thought.

She grinned ruefully, and rolling her eyes heavenward, lifted the telephone receiver from the cradle and made the important call, "Well, sir, guess it's your turn now."

oOo

Jack stomped into the bedroom and furious with his dismissal and proceeded yell at his roommate. "Why'd ya have to throw that smart ass remark in? "He demanded, bunching his hands on his hips and oozing aggression.

Flicking through a magazine, Daniel's head snapped round, and glowering with self-righteous fury, he hissed back. "What? My smart ass remark?" Swinging his feet to the floor, he sat up and shouted back, "Are you kidding me, Jack? You're the one who bellowed like a maniac! That obviously helped our cause!" The sarcasm in Daniel's tone was evident as he added, "I was only trying to state the facts!"

Jack stared back at him, opening his mouth and shutting it just as quickly. "Yeah, fine, whatever!" Scrambling onto the top bunk, he crashed back onto the mattress and grabbing his iPod, gave his pillow a savage punch.

"Sheesh," he snapped turning the volume up to the max, "you're such a screw up! She's bound to pack us off to Hammond now!" A week with Hammond, great work, rock boy!"

Happy to continue with his sulk, Jack rolled over, and muttering under his breath, jumped as a pillow bounced down on his head. "Hey!" yelled, trying in vain to dodge the assault, "what the…"

Forcing himself into a sitting position, ducking the odd, well-aimed hit, Jack threw his arms out defensively, and making contact with the pillow, watched with open-mouthed amazement as it exploded, sending feathers fluttering gracefully to the floor.

Looking like a snowman with the tiny white feathers clinging to him, Jack glared with fury. Edging closer and bunching his fists, he snarled, "You are so dead, you little…"

Danny gulped, and swallowing the urge to laugh, bolted for the door, desperately trying to force it open. "You started it, flyboy," he yelled over his shoulder, wriggling the handle roughly, "You are such a kid!"

Blowing feathers from his lips, Jack scrambled down managing to cause the feathers to wing through the air as if they still belonged on their previous owner. Glancing nervously over his shoulder and sighing with relief, Daniel finally forced the door open causing the white storm to be flutter down the hallway.

Charging out the door and whooping with triumph, Daniel ploughed straight into the ample stomach of General Hammond. "Oomph!"

In close pursuit, Jack flew around the corner, yelling threats to Daniel's well being and managed to collide with the extremely irritated General. "Crap! Sorry, sir!"

"Airman!" he snapped in his well honed voice of command, "What the hell is going on here?"

Jack jumped in fright and stammered another apology, while Daniel took several steps backward, stuttering his version of contrition.

Constantly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Daniel couldn't believe he heard Jack mumble cheekily, "Oh, this is just great," and raised his eyebrows until they reached his hairline. Closing his eyes, he waited for the bomb to drop. Gulping for air, he felt the top of his arm taken firmly, and prizing an eye open, winced at the sight of the General's annoyed and very red face .Grabbing Jack's arm, George growled, and marched the horrified boys back into the feather-covered bedroom.

"God help me," he drawled, "how Major Carter has put up with for this long without causing any actual bodily harm, I do not know." Sternly continuing his lecture, he punctuated each new sin with a small shake of the boys' skinny little shoulders.

Sensing he had a captive and uncomfortable audience, the canny grandfather moved in for the kill. "Eyes front and centre!" he ordered, hands crossed over his chest, towering over the miserable little objects of his annoyance.

Jack and Daniel darted quick looks at each other, and swallowed loudly. Straightening their shoulders and pushing their butts out, the boys jumped to attention and picking a mark on the wall, stared straight ahead.

"Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson," George said warningly, "May I strongly suggest that you get this mess cleaned up right now? Trust me, if Major Carter or I need to repeat this order, I _will_ be very annoyed! Do you both understand the order?"

Eyes rounding with alarm, and a flush creeping over their faces, the boys answered glumly, "Yes, sir."

Taking one-step closer to Jack, George leaned in, and eyeballed his potential victim with a hard stare. "Jack O'Neill, if you ever use that disrespectful tone again, you and I will have a close encounter of the uncomfortable kind. Giving the flushed face teen's arm a quick shake, he added sternly, "and you certainly won't leave the house for a month, have you got me airman?"

"Yes, sir!" Jack said loudly.

Giving his head a shake, the general added, "See that you do, because you two are mighty close to making me lose my legendary good temper." Turning and walking to the door, the general glanced over his shoulder and ordered, "Now get to it and come and find me when you've done."

Standing still, making certain George had left and couldn't overhear, Jack coughed and snorted rudely "Legendary? Oh, puhleese!"

"Jeez, Jack. George can sure be intimidating when he wants to be." Daniel sighed, and started to pick up the feathers, curious as to why Jack inexplicably started to relax.

Smiling at the look of curiosity on Danny's face, Jack rolled a shoulder and confided, "It's just military crap, Daniel. He doesn't mean it."

Daniel laboriously worked his way around the floor, cleaning and clearing while Jack leant against the wall, chatting amiably. "Well," Danny said, eyeing his lounging friend resentfully, "he sure scared the hell out of me."

Hands in pockets, Jack huffed, and kicking at Daniel's small pile of feathers, laughed as they fly into the air and fluttered to the ground. "It's meant to scare you, Danny, that's how officers make you not want to piss them off."

Daniel looked up, studied Jack's face, surprised by his mature, and matter of fact observations. Mesmerized as he watched the feathers float gracefully to the ground, the young colonel added wistfully, "Trust me, I did it all the time."

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

You okay?

"Danny, I –"Jack couldn't finish his sentence, and with his voice cracking, he walked towards the window.

Confused and a little frightened, Daniel watched as his friend stared morosely out the window, and worrying at his bottom lip, slowly got to his feet. Tilting his head to the side all thought of clearing up the mess gone, he wondered why Jack behaved so mysteriously.

Watching his every move but not daring to speak, Daniel considered how very un-Jack like this new and introspective behaviour was.

Sighing, and sensing he was being scrutinized, Jack said softly, "Daniel, stop staring at me will ya." His concentration still fixed on looking out the window; the young colonel bristled slightly under Danny's attention. "I mean it! Cut it out will ya!"

Snorting softly, "Yeah, whatever, flyboy," "Daniel padded over and continued to look at Jack intently. He touched his friends arm lightly and said kindly, "What's really up, Jack?"

Head lowered, still not wanting to make any eye contact, Jack, shuffled his feet and whispered, "You'll laugh if I tell you. It's stupid, Danny."

Daniel smiled as his friend's eyes turned to his briefly, before they clouded over, and Jack lowered his gaze once more.

"Why should I laugh?" Daniel asked sympathetically, reaching out and leaving his hand on his arm. Daniel leaned into Jack's side and proved his camaraderie once again. "Tell me, Jack, I'm you're best friend, you can trust me!"

Jack scuffed his foot again, looked up and chewing the inside of his mouth; he questioned his friend, "You wanna stay with the General, Danny?"

Taken aback by the question, Danny shrugged with nonchalance, "Jack, I don't think we have a choice." Daniel studied Jack's face carefully wondering what bothered him." What's bugging you?"

Grimacing and shrugging back, struggling to find the right words, Jack said softly, "When I'm with General Hammond, for some reason, the old me… my memories… they seem more prolific. I dunno know why, but that bugs me a little."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, and confused, drawled. "Soooo, your point being?"

Jack frowned at him, and knuckling his arm said, "Well, apart from the obvious, he knows what a pain in the butt I've been, it just bugs me. He paused for breath, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, confessed, "He makes me wanna be big again, Danny, I want us to be like we were. Doesn't bother me with you, doesn't bother me with Sam, but it does with George."

Daniel fingered his glasses, and made his way back across the room, sitting gently on the unmade, feather infested bed. With concern etched on his face, he said, "Okay, I guess. You'll have to speak with Sam, make her understand."

Jack slumped on the floor, hugging his legs under his chin, blowing as the feathers fluttering around in his face. "Oh yeah, Daniel, who are you kidding! She'll just think it's another pathetic excuse I made up because I don't want to stay with Uncle George. Anyway, I think we're sending her nuts. I'll go, it doesn't matter."

"We?"

Jack's head shot up and glaring, he said slowly, enunciating each word carefully, "Yup, Danny. As in, you and me, us, we two… you get me now?"

Daniel rolled his eyes grinning with amusement at Jack's accusing face. "I meant you're the pain in the ass, Jack, not me! I'd be fine if it wasn't for you." A smile tugged at the corners of Daniel's mouth, as he waited for an outraged reply.

Jack snorted with disbelief, and tipping his head to one side, hissed, "Daniel?"

Shifting his ass back onto the bed, and leaning on the wall, Daniel laughed, "Yes, Jack?"

"You're so dead!"

oOo

General Hammond strolled back into the kitchen and smiled as Sam leant on the counter, coffee cup in hand and smiling softly.

"Something amusing you, Major Carter?"

Sam nonchalantly placed her mug on the counter and stood up straight, and hiding a grin behind her hand, answered quickly, "No, sir."

George smiled back at her amused face, and crooking a finger, he pointed towards one of the dining room chairs, "Come and sit down, Sam."

Nodding her head and bringing another mug of coffee, she pulled up the chair and placed the mug next to him. "Hope you like Kenyan Mocha, sir, its Daniel's favourite."

"That will be fine, now, how are you, Sam?" The General looked at her tired face and felt a pang of guilt. It had taken him far too long to notice his favourite young officer was working herself to hard, and the concern was evident in his voice.

Sam clutched her hands on the table and studied them, considering the question.

"I'll be fine, sir. I just feel like I've let them down in some way, but it's really good of you to take them for me, and to come over and make the point," she smiled.

George returned the smile and gently laid his larger hand onto her entwined fingers.

"We'll deal with this together, Major. I know how you feel, and I completely understand, but colleague or no colleagues, those two rascals are just kids now. If you need me to come over and kick their little butts occasionally, then consider them kicked."

Arching her eyebrow, Sam laughed weakly, "And I'm very grateful, sir. Thank you for coming over at such short notice. I know that I need a break. It'll do us all good."

The General finished his coffee and stood up. "I'll take them off your hands then. Better go round up them up," George smiled. "If that's okay, Major?"

Sam swallowed the last of her coffee, enjoying the rich warm taste, and felt as though a load had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you, sir. I'll get the rest of their gear if you want to fetch them."

The general nodded, and leaning over, gave her a brief hug. "I'm here for you, Sam."

Surprised by the hot tears that sprung to her eyes, she whispered, "Thank you, sir."

George heard a loud crash from upstairs followed by the childish raised voices and shaking his head, wondered what he was getting himself into.


	10. Chapter 10

AR HAR, i here you say...and it's about time too!! So sorry this has been so long, RL's been a bit...ARGHHH!! But never mind, hope its all worth the wait!!

Ive started the next part of this and a much later chapter, so there should be some much more regular updates...sowwy is all i can say. Hope you like and please feedback...FEEDBACK IS KING and it keeps us folks going, enjoy and hugs, nat xx

* * *

Jack and Daniel lingered on the sidewalk around the corner from George's house. Daniel straddled his BMX bike that Sam bought him for his birthday.

He'd remembered the day he received the gift. He'd frowned at it when he'd wandered into the living room at their temporary guardian's home. In fairness he'd completely forgotten it was his birthday with everything that had happened. He had just woken up and everything had been a blur. He'd been rudely awoken by Jack and was still in his boxers and a t-shirt, fisting his eye with one hand and scratching his head wildly with the other.

Sam, Uncle George (yes, he'd insisted) and Teal'c had sat drinking coffee on his arrival.

He'd had a lingering thought of disgust when he'd first seen the bike. His adult mind wading in for a while, but that had soon been put aside as he thanked all of the smiling faces and Jack had charged around the corner, making a beeline for the shiny BMX.

"Whoa," Jack had cooed while running his hands over the smooth polished metal frame and ignoring the shaking heads and huge grins of the adults.

"This is sooo cool, Danny. We gonna take it out?" Jack flashed a huge grin as he winked at his friend.

George had dutifully taken Jack by the shoulders and led him away as small protests had emitted, telling him that he could help with Daniel's birthday breakfast. He'd patted Daniel firmly on the shoulder as he passed by and offered his best wishes with a warm smile.

"Go and open your presents, son, we'll call you when we're ready, won't we Jack?" Jack had rolled his eyes over his shoulder, earning him a light cuff to the back of the head, producing an indignant 'OWW' from Jack, as they walked to the kitchen. Uncle George certainly didn't have Sam's patience, Daniel had mused, smiling.

With that Daniel had made his way to sit between Sam and Teal'c and crossing his legs had excitedly unwrapped his other gifts. More baggy jeans and hoodies greeted his exuberant ripping of colorful paper. He had come to love these clothes, with a little encouragement from Jack. He also collected tokens to buy music on the internet, new earphones for his overused iPod and some old mythical books that had been pondered over for quite some time. He still loved his books, he just never seemed to get the chance to sit quietly with them anymore. Instead, he and Jack had spent hours together getting into all sorts of mischief.

"I'll put them on the shelf in you new room for you if you want, Danny?" Sam had offered smiling.

"Thanks, Sam, yeah, that would be cool." Daniel had noticed a small sadness in her eye, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it had passed as quickly as the suggestion that had been made. Maybe, with his own room, he'd get more time to read.

For Daniel it had been the perfect morning and a complete surprise. It had also appeared that Teal'c had a soft spot too, as after breakfast and the boys dressing; he'd presented Jack with a bike very similar to Daniels'. Jack had hooted with joy as they'd both rolled they're bikes onto the sidewalk.

"I'm glad you like it, O'Neill," Teal'c had offered with a half smile and a nod.

"Don't be late back," George had shouted after the disappearing backs and they'd cycled as far and as fast as their legs could carry them.

o0o

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Daniel pushed the hockey cap that Jack had bought him back away from his face. He had it on back to front and the curls of his slightly too long mucky blonde hair stuck out around his ears and down his neck. Daniel scratched a graze on his chin. He'd attempted to shave a little on Jacks instructions. All he managed to do was to cut his chin; he hadn't really noticed anything worth shaving in the first place.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack was putting his chain back on his bike and had oil smeared up his arms and over the bridge of his nose. The oil mingled with a cut on his cheek. The bruise now showing below his baggy shorts was pretty impressive too. They'd been to a bike park and had happily been learning stunts. Jack had fallen and damaged his bike. The chain had been falling off intermittently ever since.

"Do you think Uncle George meant what he said earlier?" Daniel absently pushed his ipod back into the front pocket of his red hoodie as he chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

Jack looked up from twirling the pedals around, finally getting the chain back in place.

"Nah, he was just annoyed Danny, he'll have forgotten when we get back." Jack brushed a dirty hand through his short spiky brown hair and grinned at Daniel as he turned his bike back over.

Daniel's foot played with the pedal as he looked down and chewed his lip again.

"We've been gone a long time, Jack."

Jack pushed his bike over and slapped Daniel on the back, "We've been staying out the way, Danny. We had a good time, didn't we?"

Daniel looked up and grinned, "I don't think Uncle George chasing us out of the house is going to be something he'll have forgotten, Jack. Not after he'd threatened to ground us for life."

Jack paled a little.

"Well, kid, we have to go face the music. We can't stay here all night and I'm hungry." Jack rubbed his stomach as an audible growl emitted from it. This also served to rub oil down his new 'O'Neill' t-shirt.

"Crap!" Jack cursed as he trailed around the corner, bike in hand.

Daniel trailed behind and frowned again. "Well, I think we're gonna get it. You should have never have told Uncle George to… well, you know…" Daniels voiced trailed off as a small smile touched his lips.

Jack stopped and turned, frowning a little. "Yeah well," he rubbed his butt without thinking.

Daniel smiled, "That hurt, right?"

Jack flushed, probably for the first time Daniel could remember. "Yeah, Ole' Uncle George is quicker than I thought, he sure knows how to zero in on a target."

Daniel chuckled and walked by, "You took the heat off of me though, Jack. I didn't swear at him, but I was pretty colorful."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he murmured sighing, following behind. "Isn't that the way though, Danny? You make the trouble, I take the flak?"

Daniel looked back at the boy who was the closest person he'd known to having a brother. "Yeah, Jack, I spose you do."

Jack returned the smile as they made their way to the garage and opened the door. He pushed his bike in and Daniel followed. As Jack went to close the door Daniel grabbed his arm, "We could go to Sam's house?"

Jack looked up and spotted his nemesis entering the garage.

"No Daniel, you couldn't. Both of you, in, now," George stood with his arms crossed across his chest, his sternest parental glare fixed on his concerned features.

Jack rolled his shoulders and gave Daniel an expectant look. 'Yep, he was sure one pissed General.'

George stood back, still eyeing his charges. They both scooted past in double quick time, Jack being particular about covering his butt.

The knowing General shook his head and firmly closed to the door behind him.

o0o

In George's study the scoundrels stood before him looking suitably sorry for them. He wondered about Jack, he was plastered in oil and blood, but seeing as the boy wasn't dying he'd continue the discussion he'd wanted to finish early before they'd given him the slip.

George sighed internally; these boys were such a handful. No wonder Sam had started to look so haggard, but considering their old adult personas he couldn't imagine why he was so surprised. Neither child was unpleasant, but both were willful, intelligent and over exuberant. It certainly depended on the subject, but Jack could be terminally difficult and always managed to defend Daniel to the hilt whether he was right or wrong. This tended to encourage Daniel to argue still further without any regard to its justification. Together they were incorrigible.

Trying not to smile, George remembered the old Jack being the same.

Deciding he'd let the tension build for long enough, he focused on the lowered heads and presented his question. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

'Silence, now there was something new. Someone usually had some smart ass remark by now,' mused the General.

"Jack?"

Jack lifted his head, having studied his bruised leg and duffs sneakers for long enough. "Nothing, sir." His answer was flat and determined.

George quirked his eyebrows a little and lent forward on the back of his desk chair.

"Nothing, Airman?"

Jack pinned a stare on the wall beyond George, looking past his target, his face fixed and cold.

"We don't want to go, SIR!" he raised his voice slightly, which made Daniel wince.

"Jack, I want you to go and clean up and then wait in your room for me, do you understand?" What patience George had was long ago depleted. He therefore hoped without Jack's mouth he may be able to have something like a civilized conversation with Daniel. He'd deal with Jack later in a way he'd understand, concerning today's misdemeanors.

Jack didn't move, even with Daniel probing him and whispering in an urgent voice. 'He's really testing his limits' thought George.

"You want a real time out, son?" George asked in a cool calm voice.

Well, that appeared to get a reaction, Jack slumped and sighed loudly, causing George's eyebrows to rise even further. For effect, George made to move to the edge of his desk.

Jack raised his hands in surrender, "I'm going, I'm going," he huffed as he backed out of the door. With a flurry the door slammed making Daniel wince again. He knew they may have supposedly won the battle earlier, but they were definitely going to lose the war.

George sat down at his desk and encouraged Daniel to sit in one of the leather chairs opposite.

"What's going on, son?" George offered sincerely.

Daniel was obviously struggling to meet George's eyes. "I… we… we just don't wanna go high school, sir."

George sighed, he was well aware of that fact, though that was not going to make any difference to it happening, at least for now. They had been teens for well over 3 months now. The powers that be needed them to look like normal kids before questions were asked by other government departments.

"I know, son, but this is out of my hands. It is going to happen. There was no need for the arguments and attitude this morning or running away. You two can't expect us to treat you like adults when that is the type of response we get to things like this."

George leaned back into his deep chair and gently clenched his hands in front of him on the desk.

Daniel had rolled his eyes and slumped before knowing what he was doing. He knew logically that this would be the outcome at some point; it didn't stop the whole idea sucking big time.

"Daniel," George warned. He'd sure had enough of both boy's antics today, hence letting them stay away once they'd left against orders, but it wouldn't go unpunished and he'd bet they both knew that.

"Sorry, sir," Daniel grumped, "Can I go now, sir?"

"You may," Daniel made to stand, "when I give you permission."

He flopped back down dramatically, feeling excessively annoyed that this was still being forced upon them.

"Daniel, don't push it. You've gone way beyond my tolerance level today and I still have my time out corner that I use for the grandchildren if you're interested, so quit the theatrical behavior and listen." That appeared to get undivided attention.

"I am going to deal with Jack in a moment, but I strongly suggest you two sort this out and get used to the idea, however much you don't like it. I am not willing to have these sorts of arguments on a regular basis without taking some no nonsense action, do you understand me?"

Daniel buried his chin into his chest; his reasonable self knew this was in no way George's fault.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

"Right," George stood up, "Go and shower while I talk to Jack, we'll discuss punishments tomorrow. You may go."

Daniel got to his feet mumbling a 'thank you, sir' as he made his way to the door. He went straight to shower without checking on Jack, he was fairly convinced George meant what he said, so he stayed out of the way.

0o0

George knocked at Jack's door and entered, he had no intention of waiting. Knowing the mood Jack was in, he'd never answer him in a million years.

Jack lay flat on his front, now wearing some Simpson's pajamas Sam had bought him. Homer and Bart adorned the front with a big 'Doh' across the back. T-shirts and shorts pj's suited Jack far more than the sweats Daniel chose to sleep in.

"Come on, Jack sit up, please," George requested as he sat on the opposite bed.

"I'm hungry," he groaned into the pillow.

"Jack." The warning was clear. George had about reached the end of his proverbial rope.

Jack sighed and rolled over, sensing the building tension. He dropped bare feet onto the pink round fluffy carpet; this was usually Kayla's room. Scrunching his toes around the woolen strands and balling his fists into the bed, he still didn't meet the General's eyes.

"Jack, look at me, this is serious."

Jack looked though his eyelashes, still not lifting his head completely and scowled.

It was George's turn to sigh now. "Jack, this wasn't my idea and you know it, so cut the crap airman and suck it up. I've had enough of the attitude from the pair of you!"

Jack didn't move only quirking one eyebrow slightly.

George was not amused and felt his anger rising. He couldn't help but shout and get to his feet. "God help me Jack O'Neill, if I thought it would do any good I'd put you over my knee now…" Jack couldn't help the shocked look that crossed his face and the audible sucking in of air that seemed to happen without him realizing, but he still didn't speak. "… but I can't," the General continued. "I have no wish to discuss or argue about this subject any further. You will get supper and stay in your room tonight and for your pranks today. You're grounded for 1 week, both of you. No TV, no music. I'm going to get Major Carter to sort out something for you to work on while you're here. No arguments, or so help me, I won't be responsible for my actions." George cast a withering look at his charge, "Do you understand me airman?"

Jack chewed the inside of hiss lip and looked at George square in the face, "Yes, this SUCKS, sir!"

Self preservation kicking in as Jack saw the General make to grab him and leapt back over the back of the bed, crouching on the floor.

George missed him by inches and made another grab for the boy's collar before forcing himself to hold back. He knew if he caught the little swine now he'd probably kill him on the spot. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, George straightened up and eyed Jack wearily.

"By god son, you won't make it to your next birthday at this rate," he warned before turning on his heel and walking away. He was, after all, the adult in all of this.

Pulling the door closed with some force, he heard the raspberry Jack blew at his back and clenched the knob a little harder, his knuckles going white. There was no doubt about it, he needed to get Jack's real parents awarded a medal for bravery. He was sure there'd be blood on his hands before the end of the week, or he'd be safely tucked in his coffin!


	11. Chapter 11

Urr...okay. I'm sorry this has been absolutey forever and I am working on finishing this series off now...my sincere apologies and i hope you enjoy, hugs natxx

* * *

"Jack?"

"What?" The voice that greeted Daniel was low and resigned, not the usual enthusiastic tone that greeted him on sunny mornings like this one, but then there was a reason for that… High School…

"I can't find those jeans, Jack." Daniel had taken to the floor on his hands and knees, while yanking long forgotten items of clothing and chess pieces from under his bed.

"Annnnnd?"

As Daniel lifted his head and glanced back, he could see the unenthusiastic stance of his friend who was pulling on a blue hooded sweater over his head, violently.

"We have to go, Jack," Daniel offered sympathetically before returning to rummaging through other old socks and t-shirts.

"It's crap," came the flat reply.

Daniel finally spotted the leg of the jeans he'd been searching for under Jack's hockey outfit. He was sure the clothes had sat there for over a week, untouched and quite possibly requiring washing.

Grabbing the crumpled garments, Daniel shook them out, pushed his glasses back onto his nose and then looked over the jeans quickly, making sure there were no obvious mucky patches to worry about. As he slid his leg into the pants he looked back at Jack and gave a weak smile, "I know it sucks, but we can't do anything about it, just make the best of it."

Jack finished tying up the laces on his rogue sneakers before grabbing his backpack and throwing it, unceremoniously onto the bed.

Daniel finished wrestling a clean t-shirt over his head and sat down to pull on his socks, "Didn't Uncle George say we weren't allowed those sneakers up here after the oil on the stair carpet incident?"

Jack finished throwing various pens, pencils and rulers into his bag before zipping it shut. He then sat heavily on his own bed and frowned at Daniel, "Tell someone who gives a stuff, Daniel."

"Hey!" Daniel sat up straight, looking affronted at the response he'd received, "I was only saying! There's no need to be moody with me!"

Jack was already on his feet and making for the doorway, "Yeah, yeah," he huffed, slamming the door behind him.

Daniel's mouth dropped open as he watched in his friend's wake; he was sure gonna be a barrel of laughs today.

Sighing with exasperation, Daniel hurled himself back on the bed to look at the ceiling. He wasn't that thrilled with the idea of going to High School again either, but he couldn't see the point of making life hard work for himself. He'd just go and make the best of it, it was going to be easier for them than most considering the fleeting memories he and Jack had of what they used to be and Sam was always telling them both how clever they were.

As Daniel sat back up he heard a deep Texan holler emit from the bottom of the stairs, _"__Jack__O'Neill, how many times have I told you not to wear those sneakers in the house!"_

Oops, so it appeared the old General was on the ball this morning, Daniel smiled to himself.

o0o

"Get in the car." George growled his annoyance.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jack threw a disgusted look at the General as he slid into the front of the truck.

"Don't give me attitude, Jack," warned George as he watched his wayward Colonel yank the belt over his shoulder.

Jack didn't look back at the General as he grasped his iPod from amongst the pocket full of candy papers in his sweater. Jack pushed the pods into his ears and dialed up the volume as loud as it would go in an effort to block out the world at large.

The next thing he knew, an earphone was rudely yanked from his ear and he felt a large hand on his shoulder, "Jack, I don't want any trouble. Do you understand me?"

Jack shrugged, frowning as his wandering vision returned back to his music selection.

George returned his hand to the steering wheel as he sighed, "I mean it and the same thing goes for you, son."

Jack chanced a quick glance at the object of his annoyance to see a reflection of Daniel's blank gaze regarding George in the review mirror.

Jack turned away, grabbing his ear piece and undid the passenger door.

"Any trouble, either of you and you'll be grounded, STAT. Do I make myself clear?"

Now George had managed to get Jack's attention. He heard Daniel mumble 'yes, sir,' as his own feet hit the floor. Turning, he looked the older man in the eye, "Got you loud and clear, sir." Jack hissed.

George held up two fingers and raised his eyebrows, grasping the steering wheel a little harder than normal, "That's two strikes, mister. Another one and you're grounded for the weekend."

Jack sighed and made himself not roll his eyes, "Yes, Sir," he muttered before turning and wandering up the sidewalk.

"Jack?"

As the passenger door slammed, there was a call from behind. Daniel was just getting out of the car. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, Jack squinted at his friend over his shoulder in the bright early autumn sunshine.

"C4, Jack?" Daniel halfheartedly grinned.

The door to the truck was just about shut when Jack grinned and caught the look on George's face, "So help me you two will be the death of me!" the General hollered as Daniel slammed the door and scampered after his friend.

A bespectacled grinning face met his own smiling face as Jack wound the lead to his player up, ready to stash it in his bag.

Jack smiled at Daniel and patted his arm, "Nice one, Danny, but we're not in Kansas anymore, kiddo," he chuckled.

0o0

An annoying ring jolted Sam Carter from her work in the lab. Reaching over she unhooked the phone from its cradle before tucking it between her chin and her shoulder as she typed another sentence on her laptop, examining the screen before her intently.

"Major Carter," she muttered blandly, her attention still held by the report she was typing up.

"Sir?" Slowly Sam's attention was pulled away from her screen as she took more notice of what was being explained to her on the phone.

"Oh my," she breathed and shut the laptop with out thinking. She was now seeking out anything she needed to pick up and moving towards the door as the telephone's wire stretched to its limit, a concerned look creasing her brow.

"Oh no, sir, I'll go now, don't worry. I'll ring you when we're back." Dropping the phone hurriedly back on the cradle, Sam disappeared, slamming the door behind her…

0o0

"Danny."

"What,"

"It's not your fault."

Daniel looked up from his current position of sitting, hands grasped between splayed knees as he slumped forward inspecting the floor intently.

"How can you say that, Jack?" Daniel frowned from behind his slightly bent glasses.

Jack smiled, but it was one of his warm smiles that came from deep within. Daniel didn't see that smile very often.

"Well, you just lost it, that's all."

Daniel snorted, shook his head and returned back to his previous position, "I hit him, Jack."

Jack grinned, "You did good, Danny."

"I knocked him out." Daniel muttered flatly.

"Hey, at least you didn't go into peaceful explorer mode. These kids are all alien to me," chuckled Jack.

Daniel had to admit, this was the most cheerful he'd seen his friend all day. Sitting outside the principal's office because Daniel obviously amused him.

He turned and squinted at Jack, "You didn't have to charge in, Jack."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward to inspect his own sneakers, "Well, apparently I wasn't needed, Action Jackson had decked the kid before I could get near him."

Daniel sighed, "Leaning over and threatening him after I'd bloodied his nose wasn't exactly a smart move either."

Jack's head popped up, "Hey, he called my buddy a geek! I can't just let that pass!"

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Guys?"

Oh no, Daniel shrank away and felt Jack move slightly beside him.

"Carter."

Feeling Sam hovering near by, Daniel looked up sheepishly, "Hey, Sam."

She frowned and gave them both a withering look.

"Miss Carter?"

A call came from the office; it was Mrs. Hobart, the frumpy, short, principal woman. Her bark was harsh and Daniel certainly had no intention of feeling her bite.

"Hag," hissed Jack under his breath, only to receive a piercing stare from both Sam and the principal.

Sam turned back, "Yes, that's me. I'm their legal guardian."

"Come in Miss Carter…" Sam walked towards the door before Mrs. Hobart looked at her hostages, squinting…"And you two, quiet. You're in enough trouble as it is."

With that the door firmly shut. Daniel glanced at Jack who was shrugging at his friend's worried, questioning look.

"Well she is!" Jack huffed.

Not long after, Sam emerged from the office looking extraordinarily annoyed and glaring at her charges. She turned and nodded, giving the principal a small, thin lipped smile before gesturing to Jack and Daniel, "Out! We're going home."

Nope, she definitely wasn't a happy camper, mused Jack.

They all walked silently outside, following Sam. Not a word uttered.

Reaching the car, Sam clicked the central locking and Daniel skulked away around to the back door before Jack had a chance. Jack frowned at his friend, but Daniel never looked up, finding his shoes overly interesting.

Jack had to admit, he'd never seen Carter this annoyed and he was wondering where she was going to take them. It was fairly obvious that George was probably busy at the mountain, but it didn't look like they were going to his place.

"Where we going then, Carter?"

"Leavenworth?" she hissed without looking at her ex CO.

"That's a low blow, Sam. Come on," sighed Jack.

"Shut up, Jack." The order was low and to the point.

Jack regarded her with a sideways glance, raising his eyebrows before looking away and mouthing, 'Alrighty then…'

Daniel, for his part, hadn't moved an inch in the back of the car; he looked every bit like the condemned kid. It was pitiful when Jack thought it had been one of Daniel's great victories. Jack was sure that the first time around Daniel would never have had the guts to punch someone like that for some stupid name calling.

Mind you, that wouldn't matter in the least to Sam or the general. They were toast!


	12. Chapter 12

A new chapter for a very old story :0 sorry its been so long :(

A little inspiration struck so i hope you like :)

* * *

Checking out the interesting patterns of the painted plaster, Daniel aimlessly wondered if explorers thousands of years from now would look at the same undulations and make educated assumptions about the people who'd built this residence. In reality he was desperately trying to wipe out the thought of his impending doom once Uncle George appeared and took them back to their temporary residence. This most recent indiscretion was about as bad as it got, the school had even said they couldn't attend for a week - George was going to be fuming.

Jack, in the opposing corner smiled at the news about school being out of bounds for a whole week. This meant the misery of science and math could be put on hold and that dragon woman who was the principle would be off of his back for a bit longer. But, he wasn't looking forward to Ole' George coming to collect them. They'd barely been with him a week awaiting Sam to complete the move and the backlash had been horrific. He was sure to gain a saw butt for this little episode. The fact that Sam hadn't spoken a word after the 'being banned from school announcement ' and then stood them in the corner like a five year old did not bode well.

Sam sighed, tapping angrily on her computer. She was so disappointed in both boys. She really thought they'd be able to have at least their first day at school without trouble, but oh no, they had to get banned for a week after maiming a fellow pupil. She kind of understood Daniels perspective, he'd been bullied all his childhood for being clever, but he'd never been violent. She could only put his reaction down to hormones and mix of past life defence kicking in, but Jack? He had no excuse. Yes she knew he'd defend Daniel to the last, but the deed had already been done. Jack just added to the drama and the General was absolutely furious with both of them.

The door swung open and Sam left the terrorists in the living room looking suitably worried.

"General?"

"Evening, Major. Where are they?"

"In the living room, Sir."

The General sighed. "Why don't you make us a coffee. I'll have a word and they can wait until I get them back to my place. I think we need a chat and a few minutes first."

Sam smiled weekly, "Yes, Sir. I'll be in the kitchen."

George walked purposefully into the living room and noted that neither boy had moved form their corner. At least that was something.

George paced a little for effect, both perpetrators still didn't move. "Right you two, I'll be taking you back to my place and we will deal with this mess there in a way that I deem to be appropriate, is that understood?"

I small mumbled agreement could be heard from each corner of the room.

"I need to hear voices." George bellowed more intensely.

"Yes, Sir," both boys shouted.

George nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "Now you two will stay here until i'm ready to leave and if I hear so much as a mumble from either of you any chance of leaving the house in the next month will be distant hope, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." And no pause this time, maybe they were getting the picture George mused.

Leaving the room, George shook his head. What was he going to do with these two?

"Sir, what do we do?" Sam sipped her coffee, peering over the rim of the large mug.

The General stirred in another sugar to his black brew, sugar was definitely required at this time. "Major, I think we are both to angry at the moment to make any real judgement here. I'll take them home, let them sweat it out a bit and then do some digging. I generally understand what's happened here, but there are some things that need quashing and sooner rather than later."

George took a large mouthful of coffee and tried to calm him thoughts. They'd set of home soon enough.

After a forced apology to Sam, Jack and Daniel were on their way back to Georges house with a 'no earphone' rule enforced. No more had been said, they had merely been left with their own imaginations running wild. Jack had been ready to charge in there and ask what the hell was going on, but had been saved from himself by the Texan hollor for them to get in shape and move out.

Now, both resigned to the back seat, Daniel was still sulking or something along those lines.

Jack was getting real fidgety with nothing being said and long silences just didn't work for him.

"Sir, when are we gonna sort this out?" he demanded from the back of the old wagon.

"Son, you are in no position to make demands here. I'd suggest you belt up and wait till we get home."

Now Daniel was looking between the two with a panicked expression, but still not saying a word. He knew self preservation skills were needed at this point, Jack obviously didn't.

"But General, me and Danny were just defending his good name..."

"Jack, can it. Or so help me I'll pull this vehicle over right now and deal with the issue for all to see." the General cut in angrily.

Daniel shrank into the seat and Jack huffed, even he wasn't that stupid.

Getting out of the car saw Jack receive a swift swat from the general that made Daniel cringe and both being sent their separate ways. George obviously thought dealing with Jack was a little more urgent considering the attitude he'd received in the car already.

oOo

Daniel sat on the edge of his bed fiddling with his iPod. He hadn't heard any screaming yet, so assumed that was a good thing. His bag lay by his side and his sneakers were still on his feet. He hadn't moved from where he'd been left by George who had told him to stay put.

Replaying what had happened that day, he'd thought it was all going pretty ok for a start. They'd been going to lessons like all the other kids, he'd even spoken to a few as had Jack, but understandably their circle of friends had started to develop some what differently. This was what had happened the first time around, Daniel had remembered that much at least, but the first time he hadn't had a proper family and the security of someone to fall back on and he hadn't been taught hand to hand combat either!

Jacks jock mates had been playing basketball and Daniel had been talking history with some other dweeb who had similar interests; that was cool, but, the basketball had come their way and bumped into Daniels bag. He'd picked the ball up ready to return it it when one of the basketball kids had come over, snatched the ball from him and started hurling insults at his friend. Daniel had become animated and annoyed, the kid called him a geek and Daniel had punched him. Jack had obviously seen all of this kicking of, jumped on the other kids back and finished the job, game over.

That was it really, their first day at High School and they were going to hell in a hand basket. Sweet. At that point in his reminiscing, the door opened and George appeared looming over him.

"My office, Son." is all he said, but there was no sign of Jack. "Don't worry, I haven't murdered him yet," the officer gently smiled, then Daniel heard the shower and breathed a sigh of relief.

oOo

"Danny, are you ok?"

"Sure, you?"

Jack fidgeted a little, it was dark now so that relieved some of the annoyance of being in bed early.

"Yeah, you've just been real quiet. George wasn't to hard on you was he?"

Daniel stared at the ceiling and smiled, "No, Jack. He just wanted to know what happened today, that's all."

Jack fidgeted again, "That line of enquiry must have gone over my head. I seemed to get shouting threats and...well, you know the rest."

Daniel giggled.

"Are you laughing at me, Danny?"

"Jack, why are you so pushy with him?"

Jack huffed and flipped onto his front. He could see Daniel smiling in the stream of moonlight that filtered through the curtains. The image made him smile a little too. "I don't know? He paused thoughtfully only to have a memory bounce back into his mind..."Yes, yea, I do know. This is 'the old me' thing, don't you remember me saying Danny?"

Daniel looked across at his friend catching what he could see of a thoughtful expression. "I think so."

"Danny, he was our boss, our teams boss. We used to push him all of time to make a difference. To do what was right and save the world." All the time the words left Jacks lips his voice became more distant, more wistful.

Daniel felt a tear forming in the corner of his eye, "Yeah Jack, I remember."

Throwing himself onto his side, determined to not to be consumed by old, failing memories Jack focused again"Anyway, no more High School for a whole week, That's gotta be worth it, hey Danny."

Daniel smiled again and Jack could hear that in his friends voice when he answered. "Is your butt really telling you that right now?"

Jack grinned, "No and I'm sure between Carter and The General they'll come up with more cruel and unusual punishment for the next week, but at least we stuck together, Rock Boy."

Daniel rolled his eyes, his friend hadn't called him that in a while. "Yeah, we did. Night Jack."


End file.
